


Awakening

by MarkOwen



Series: Stolen Future Series [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Green Lantern (2011), Smallville
Genre: Adrift, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkOwen/pseuds/MarkOwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone in space, you know there won't be a rescue team this time but you still hold onto that hope because it's the only thing keeping you alive... Companion piece to Stolen Future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

 

 

__

 

_So, this is the human..._

Hal's brow furrowed in his half-conscious state. Unaware that he had just heard a voice that wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Since the first day he spent prisoner of his sphere, he hadn't stopped playing in his mind all the happy moments spent in company of Tess and his friends.

He'd lost count of the number of days he spent in his sickeningly lonely prison but their faces were still bright and detailed in his mind, having managed to keep himself in a semi-vegetative state to lower his body's nutritive demands.

In the last hours he spent conscious, Hal knew his end was coming. He noticed the slow but certain fading of the bubble's wall that meant the oxygen inside was going to leave him. He then had a choice to make. Either die of asphyxia or use the knife he kept on him to stab himself in the heart.

_Abin-Sur's ring localized him. He was adrift in sector 320657-A._

The voices got closer, forcing a faint moan out of him as he slowly made his way out of the daze in his mind. The dizziness dissipated and everything rushed back to him: Zod, the machine, being alone in space... anger... sorrow... panic.

_He's waking up._

The human's eyelids slid open tentatively only to close themselves a second later as a bright light blinded him. He groaned at the faint pain it produced in his brain. He felt numb and sleepy but his mind wouldn't let him alone in his slumber, it ordered him to open his eyes again and see to whom the voices belonged.

As he did so, the light was still strong but bearable. A figure appeared in front of him and he had to blink several times to chase away the blur. Once done, the face of a man with reddish skin, a discreet mustache and pointy ears stared back at him. Oddly, his first thought was:  _The devil was in paradise now? Weird._

"... am I... dead?" Hal questioned, his voice weak and raspy from the lack of use and exhaustion.

"Far from it." was the answer of the other man, a knowing smile on his face.

"Where am I?"

Sinestro held out his arms wide, several other figures in green uniforms appearing beside him.

" _Welcome_ in the Green Lantern Corps, Hal Jordan."


End file.
